Metrotitan
Metrotitans are massive Cybertronians who transform into starships and cities. Legends state that the Knights of Cybertron once used them to cross the stars and found new colonies on other planets. It's been so long since any of them have been seen that many no longer think they exist. Metrotitans have internal hotspots that produce sparks, giving them the ability to spawn colonists when they landed. The environments of the new worlds created adaptations in the colonists, some of which were never previously seen before on Cybertron. Overview Metrotitans are giant Cybertronians capable of transforming into living starships, or sprawling cities. Anciently they were used by the Knights of Cybertron to explore the galaxy, and found new colonies on other planet, shortly after the war against Mortilus. During this exodus, only three Metrotitans remained on Cybertron: Metroplex, the first of the Metrotitans, who once explored the entire surface of Cybertron with the ancient bot Alpha Trion, and another who is hidden beneath Crystal City, guarded by Omega Supreme since Nova Prime's descent into tyranny. The third is the monstrous cityformer Trypticon, created by Mortilus himself, who is hidden deep under Cybertron's surface. Metrotitans have not been seen since Nova Time's prime, and as such have fallen into the category of legend. Most Cybertronians now believe they are nothing more than myth, though Colonists are firm believers in their existence. Some, such as Camiens, claim to have been spawned directly from them, and refer to themselves as "the children of Caminus". Biology Metrotitans are believed to possess "super sparks" that allow them to access other dimensions and remain in contact with each other, even across massive distances. They are aware of each other's deaths and general state of wellbeing. Even when dead, Metrotitans remain connected, which means that if you find one titan, you can find the others. They are capable of long-distance teleportation, and contain internal space bridges that connect to one another when activated. Metrotitans also contain inner hotspots, from which new sparks can be harvested and nurtured. Cybertronians forged from these hotspots often have unique adaptations that set them apart from those forged on Cybertron. Metrotitans often take a parental stance towards those forged from their interiors, and will make tremendous sacrifices (including their own dismemberment and death) for the wellbeing of their "children". Titans can produce energon internally to fuel new colonies, but this ability has natural limits; too many colonists can drain a Metrotitan faster than it can replenish its stores, causing it to begin to shut down or even starve to death. A testament to their gentle and compassionate nature, most simply allow this to happen, giving everything they have for the protection and sustaining of their colonies. Metrotitans can opt to speak in plain Cybertronians, but their original language includes color, sound and symbols, making it impossible for Cybertronians not trained in interpretation to understand them fully. Those that can commune and even neurally link to Metrotitans are known as Cityspeakers. Colony Worlds Formed in first golden age through the use of the Metrotitans, many colony worlds are scattered along the derelect Space Bridge Nexus, cut off from contact with Cybertron. Colonists from these worlds who were trapped on Cybertron were given limited diplomatic immunity by Delta Magnus during the Interrignum, and have gathered together in different polities, forming small communities to keep alive their culture and give them some of the comforts of their homeworlds. Colonist characters tend to have specializations that standard Cybertronians may not have, but are not specifically subtypes in and of themselves. Colonist Types *'Camien': Spawned by the Metrotitan Caminus; Camiens get the name of their planet and city from this titan. Camiens adapted to their homeworld by adopting the notion of gender: Every last Camien is a femme. Camiens produce unique individuals known as Cityspeakers, who are able to communicate in the complex language of Metrotitans. Camiens forgo the use of ranged weaponry and prefer melee attacks - if they attack at all; they prefer to put their creative energies into productive and helpful uses. Most Camiens are pacifists and shun the notion of war, and as such their homeworld has been largely free of it. Camien lore says that their city and culture was first lead by fembot known as Solus . *'Velocitronian:' Spawned from the Metrotitan Ogygia, their home world is the planet known as Velocitron. Reknown for speed, Velocitronians shun all forms of flying and instead have incredibly fast vehicle altmodes with top speeds so high they can compete with aircraft. Velocitronians talk fast, move in speedy blurs and perfer to remain in which ever mode gives them the most speed. Due to their enhanced sensors the rest of the world seems to be in slow motion for them; this gives non-Velocitronians the impression that they are impatient and impulsive in behavior. A democratic, egalitarian society, Velocitronians elect leaders through the Speedia race, and tend to resolve issues by racing. "Bot-Form", a reference to walking around slowly on two feet, is their worst insult. *'Combaticon': Spawned from an unknown Metrotitan, the denizens of the colony world of Combatron are military specialists par excellance. Highly favored for the Primal Vanguard in the days of Nova Prime, Combaticons are tough soldiers who adapted to their hostile homeworld by developing powerful internal weaponry. Unlike other colonies, Combatron fell into open rebellion far before the Clampdown after their leader went missing; blaming his disappearance on Nova Prime himself, the colony declared its independence from Cybertron and Nova's rulership, forcing the Primal Vanguard to attempt to reclaim it. This caused havoc within the Vanguard, as Combaticon soldiers refused to fight against their colonist brothers, resulting in many being imprisoned on Garrus-1 for treason. Eventually the stalemate ended as generals on Combatron began fighting amongst themselves, and Nova ordered the space bridges to Combatron shut down. The fate of Combatron and its populace is presently unknown. Combaticon lore states that the first great leader of the planet was a weaponsmith and warrior known as Megatronus . *'Animatronian': Spawned from the Metrotitan Hyperboria, colonists from the planet Animatron have adapted to their rugged primeval world by taking up animal altmodes of all kinds. Also referred to as Beastformers or just Beasts, Animatronian colonists exist in a feudal society where local warlords lead their tribes, clans, packs and hives as they fight over resources and defend their territorial borders. Depending on their territory of origin, Beast colonists range from chivalrous paladins who obey a warrior code, to vicious predators who live by the rule of survival of the fittest. Animatronians tend to have behavioral quirks that match their altmodes. The planet is ruled by a pride of upstanding, noble warriors whose altmodes are lions, with Victory Leo as their king. It is said that group of Animatronian criminals who tried to usurp the throne had been exiled to Cybertron to pay for their crimes, as it was known that Cybertronians treat those with animal altmodes as slaves (a fact that has not gone unnoticed by Animatronian colonists). Animatronians claim their first great leader was a primordial named Onyx. Lost Colonies Some colonies have been lost to history, their fates unknown, after the end of the use of the space bridges. Sometimes travellers from space that land on Cybertron claim to hail from these forgotten worlds: *'Junkion': A formerly magnificent world that bled its energon resources dry. Now a rusting world of debris filled with savage cannibals who do anything - or eat anything - to survive. *'Aquatron': A colony set in an ocean world, Aquatronians developed into ships, fish and other oceanic creatures. They were conquered by an unknown foe who began classing them into civilian laborers and a warrior caste known as Sharkticons . *'Neutronia': A colony formed by an enigmatic legendary being known as Amalgamous . Neutronia was abandoned when it began to fall into the event horizon of a black hole. Its colonists took to the stars as living ships of their own. Player Information Metrotitans are are restricted characters reserved for special story functions. They are not recommended for regular play: Metrotitan characters would end up just sitting around as a city or a starship all day. Metrotitan Characters *Metroplex *Caminus (Deceased) *Trypticon *Hydratron *Lemuria *Ogygia *Hyperboria Category:Subgroup